One method for treating varicose veins is endovenous ablation (“EVA”). EVA involves introducing a device for delivering laser or radio frequency energy into a varicose vein to cauterize and close the vein. Implementing EVA generally involves inserting a catheter into the vein to be treated and moving the end of the catheter to the end of the vein. The catheter encloses a device for delivering laser or radio frequency energy. The energy delivery device is activated, and the catheter and the energy delivery device are slowly retracted along the vein. As the catheter and the energy delivery device are retracted, the energy from the energy delivery device destroys the tissue of the vein. The vein collapses and is eventually absorbed by the patient's body.